Episode 9379 (14th February 2018)
Plot A tired Summer rushes round doing household chores, including loading the washing machine, before going to school. Craig brings flowers round for Bethany but gets the door slammed in his face. Adam sees Summer struggling with the bins. Jude gives Angie Craig's discarded flowers as a Valentine's Day gift. Michelle and Robert are pleased that the bistro's finances are back in the black but even she is surprised as to how upbeat he is. Billy gives Summer a homemade Valentine's card but doesn't tell her that his hoody, now in the washing machine, contained the painkillers stolen from Izzy and have now been washed away. Adam is subdued after his split from Eva. Billy texts him saying he's desperate for painkillers. Tyrone offers to take Sean out for a meal to thank him for his household help. Summer gets a poor result in a science test. Eva lies to Shona that she's had a termination. In the cafe, Eva sees Adam hand Billy some more painkillers. Aidan's kidney operation is booked for next week. To keep Sarah from mooning over Gary, Bethany suggests Aidan takes her out. Summer's teacher, Miss Beckett, keeps her back and suggests extra tuition for the lessons she's missed. Summer denies that there's anything wrong at home and is told that Geraldine rings the school a lot, asking about her. The residents prepare to take in a "Run for your Wife" couples' charity race. Zeedan, Rana, Michelle, Robert, Mary, Craig, Angie, Jude, Gina and Kirk take part. Billy doesn't answer the door to a concerned Eva and, in desperate pain, starts to take Adam's pills. The garage lads take the mickey out of Tyrone and Sean for going out together, saying it's a date. Mary dragoons the runners through a series of warm-up exercises. Liz returns to work at the medical centre and is shocked to see that the new GP trainee on placement is Michelle's son Alex Neeson, or Ali as he prefers to be called now. He admits that Michelle doesn't know as they haven't had any contact for some years. Alerted by Eva, she and Eileen look for the spare keys to the flat in No.11 after failing to raise Billy. Summer misses the bus home and a predatory man offers to give her a lift. She is tempted to get in his car. Cast Regular cast *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Miss Beckett - Rosina Carbone *Man - Matt Aistrup Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield High - Classroom, entrance and road outside Notes *First appearance of Ali Neeson since 18th April 2008 and first appearance of James Burrows in the role, taking over from Dario Coates. *The scenes at Weatherfield High were recorded at the Oasis Academy on King William Street in Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Summer's school work suffers as she tries to cope with the household chores; Craig arrives with Valentine's roses for Bethany; and Liz is shocked when she discovers who Ali, the new GP trainee at the practice really is. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,041,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes